Silent Ice
by Musical2day
Summary: Hush, hush, children, gather around for a tale. A tale of Kagamine Rin, her love life, and her mother. Rated T for cursing. Contest for cover art! More details on my profile, at the very end.
1. Prolouge

_Shh, hush, everything is alright. It'll all work out, I promise._

All lies. My life full of lies, not a honest truth coming out of my mother's mouth. Promise was a word entirely foreign to her, no matter how many times that word rolled out from her mouth. The only thing I wanted was a mother's embrace, a stable life. I never got that though, did I?

Whenever I would ask my mother that question, she would just put her finger to her petite mouth and say, "It's a secret." Did you know that secret is another word for lies? They just don't want to say it, cover it up in their hearts.

_Hush, hush, hush, Kagamine Rin._


	2. In where Rin looks at the Board of Fate

Life is not always rainbows, unicorns, and lollipops everywhere. I learned that the hard way. But, Kagamine Rin always has to take the hard way, doesn't she? Yup, God decided to not give her a choice.

I'm Kagamine Rin, if you didn't figure it out already. If you didn't, let's say that you're stupid, moronic, and overall, not a smart person. You offended? You should be.

You might be thinking to yourself, "_Is it even worth listening to her story? She's probably just a overdramatic bitch that just talks about her horrible love life._" I assure you, that probably sums up everything. So if you don't want to listen, I don't give a shit, not like I know you anyway.

For those who actually want to hear this stuff, I'll get started.

* * *

It was a lovely morning, with birds chirping a melodious tune on the first day of high school, and- oh, screw it, it's opposite day!

Rain was pouring down and my alarm clock rung noisily next to me. It was the first day of high school, and this was not looking to a bright future. To make it worse, my phone was going off. I swear to God, life cannot get worse.

"Hey, Rinny! Are you hyped up?" squealed a familiar voice. This, my dear readers, was Hatsune Miku, one of the nicest and annoying girls in the universe. The only way somebody could top her if there was another universe. Wait, but then there would be two Miku's, making her even louder. Oh my God, that mental image/sound made me pale.

"Rinny, you still there?" Miku asked. A tapping sound was heard. Thanks, Miku, for screaming in my ear. That sure _made my day!_ Note the heavy sarcasm. "Yes, what the hell do you want?" I asked, exasperated. "Oh nothing," I could almost hear her blink, "Just wanted to make sure you didn't oversleep!" Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. You do not want to kill Hatsune Miku, you do not want to kill Hatsune Miku, you do want to kill Hatsune Mi- Well, that horrendously failed.

"I'm hanging up now," I said flatly. "Okay~ Bye~" Miku replied. Beep.

More sleep is necessary, it's only seven o' clock… Zzzz

Wait, reality check, is it really seven o'clock? If that's the case, I only have twenty-five minutes to get ready! With growing dread, I peered at my clock.

…

"OH MY GOD, IT'S SEVEN O' FIVE!" I screamed, jolting upwards. Footsteps were heard, as Rinto, (my awesome bro), walked in. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING?" he yelled. Rinto's entrance only made me more flustered. "YOU IDIOT, YOU DO NOT GO INTO A LADY'S ROOM!"

"What lady?" I heard him mumble. Throwing my orange pillow, I hit him on the head. Archery sure pays off! By the way, why do I have a feeling that ten minutes passed by..?

"GET OUT, RINTO, I NEED TO CHANGE!" Getting up, I threw him out the door and slammed it. My school uniform consisted of a white blouse and a blue pleated skirt. I tied my signature ribbon around my head, fluffed my blonde hair, and then padded down the stairs. Grabbing an apple, I noticed a head poking out under the table. That head belonged to my mother.

"Hey~ Make me a sandwich, Rinny-kins!" my mother slurred. I sighed. She obviously had too much to drink last night. She worked as a bartender and was famous for her curvy body. My face turned bitter. And here I was, dull and flat-chested. How was that for luck? The only thing I wanted to inherit didn't heed to my wishes. _Hah. _Actually, it would be better not to be related to her at all.

Stepping carefully over my mother, no, the _woman, _I strolled over to the door, ignoring the whines for a sandwich. Thankfully, the rain had lessened by now, and the sight of my cute orange umbrella brightened my spirits.

"Rinny!" I doubled over, having been tackled by a very excited Miku. "Miku! Don't ever do that again!" I groaned. The teal-haired girl nodded off-handedly. She's not going to listen to me, is she?

"O-Rin!" Once again, I doubled over. This time, the attacker was… Wait for it…

Len Kagamine!

So, you might be confused with the whole "O-Rin" thing. Well, Len thought since 'orange' started with the letters 'O' and 'R', that it could be my nickname. It's not that remarkable that my name just so happens to begin with 'R', you know. I don't really care because Len only calls me that in the mornings. Or so I thought. (In case you're wondering, he calls me that almost everytime, now.)

You might be wondering now, how the hell do you know Len Kagamine? I'm not going to tell you. Why? Because I'm awesome like that even though I'm probably going to tell you the whole thing later.

Anyway, I was getting over the shock of being rammed into twice, (emphasis on twice), when Len decided to, being the awesome friend he was, give me a hug. You girls out there might be cooing over how cute that is, but frankly, it's not. He will hug you so tight, that you cannot move.

So currently, I was stuck in the middle of the sidewalk, arms glued to my side, with a shota latching himself on me. Yeah.

…Let's just skip this whole 'morning walk', yeah? It'll take up a long portion of the story.

* * *

Magically, we arrived at school in time. Miku, Len, and I went up to the Board of Fate to see where our homeroom was. It actually was kind of funny how the Board of Fate was named. It involved a couple, break-ups, and pie. I found out that, (horrors!), Miku was in my homeroom.

"Rinny~ I'm so glad we're together again!" she squealed very loudly. Is the only thing she uses her voice for squealing? "Me, too!" Len piped in, his head over my shoulder.

"I am fortunate for having my two friends, that are yelling in my ear, in my homeroom. I have no doubt we will have lots of fun, which include getting into detentions, passing notes and getting caught, and many events where I try to strangle you." I deadpanned. Len pouted, "You know you love us!"

My face flushed from embarrassment. "Sometimes, I hate you guys _so_ much." "Tsundere~" Miku sighed, off into her world of shoujo manga. "You know, I should rephrase that," he said thoughtfully, "You love me!" Once again, my face heated up. If you didn't get the hint, ladies and gentlemen, I have a crush on dear Lenny boy, here. But it was small, so it would probably go away later.

There was no such thing as true love after all.


	3. In where Len decides to be Spicy

"Good morning, class!" a woman said cheerfully. A bit _too _cheerfully for my tastes. "My name is SeeU, let's make this year a wonderful one!" Our homeroom teacher was petite with wavy, blonde hair. She wore a white shirt with an orange vest, paired with jeans. This 'SeeU' seemed suspiciously young, though…

"Psst, Rinny!" Miku leaned toward me. "Doesn't she seem like a teenager? I mean, no grown-up has that good of a sense of style!" "Shh, Miku. I don't want to get into detention on the first day of school!" Pouting, she backed away. "For God's sake, how old is she?" I muttered.

"Yes?" SeeU was saying. Huh, I didn't' know she was answering questions. "How old are you?" a boy with teal-hair asked. "Oh, about twenty?"

WHAT.

Collective whispers spread around the room.

"_Twenty?"_

"She's only five more years older than me!"

Right then, the bell rang. Len sighed. I jumped. "What the hell, O-Rin?" he asked, a weirded-out expression on his face, "Am I so hot that you got surprised by my face?" "No, you were so plain that I forgot about you," I bluntly replied. Len put his hand over his heart. "Nooo, I'm dying from this heart-wrenching pain insi- ouch! Miku, what did you do that for?" The girl in question gave an innocent smile. "Class is starting, you two should be good kids and be quiet. Althoouugghh," she stretched out, "If you want to start making out, that's fine with me!"

Did I mention that Miku had some serious problems?

No kidding, for the entire elementary, she thought of herself the "love therapist". To be fair, there were some idiotic girls who dated at _age 8 _who went to Miku to mend their broken hearts. Now that we're in high school, she has set off onto a quest to set us up, by us I mean Len and me. You might say, "Oh, Miku is such a good friend. She's helping you with your crush!"

Well, not exactly.

Her plans were embarrassing, first of all. One time she decided it would be romantic to spill a Coke on my lap. I suppose Miku thought that Len would clean it up or something. But, the only thing he did was laughing his head off. Gee, thanks a lot. You are supposed to be my best friend. That's okay though, because you decided to clean it up afterwards, knocking over Len's tea onto my lap. I couldn't even get the mixture of liquids out of my skirt! Do you want to know what happened to it? It got donated to a hobo. Guess what? The hobo was a man.

"Miss Kagamine, what is the answer to this equation; 1800= x+47. Can you answer that?" Oh God, when did it become math class? I was probably too busy reminiscencing. "Miss Kagamine," the math teacher said. Huh, she had white hair. "Are you too busy daydreaming to tell us the solution?" "Um, 1,753?" I supplied nervously. "That is inco- what?!" The math teacher screeched. Lazily, I looked at the board which had written on it: Mrs. Yowane. Who in their right mind would marry her? But wait. Why did she screech?

"Rinny, how'd you do that? You got the right answer!" Miku whispered furiously. How _did _I do that? I mean, 1,753 wasn't exactly a number that just pops into your head. Someone poked my arm. Turning my head, (by the way, Mrs. Yowane was still fuming), I saw Len point to his head. _Ah._

You see, Len and I had this "mental telepathy thing". It was pretty funny. As far as I know, we aren't twins, though we can pass as them, we're not psychic, and definitely not aliens. I gave Len a thumbs up. It's also helpful when the person you're sharing mental telepathy with is a smart guy. Then again, that banana shota won't let me cheat on tests. Bleh. And it was also bleh that I couldn't _read _his mind. Only if he directed that thought to me.

Confuzzled?

You should be.

Sometimes I wonder it's because there's no magic, we just read each other well. But, you know, it's more fun when you believe in My Little Pony, friendship, and magic.

"Anyway," Mrs. Yowane cleared her throat, "Miss Kagamine, do not daydream in class again, is that clear? There will be major consequences. Class is over." And with that, she walked out of the room. Dramatic, much?

* * *

Nothing much exciting happened after that. Science with Mr. Gakupo was fun, especially when he ranted on about eggplants, his samurai family, and his adorable girlfriend, Luka. Social studies was alright, I suppose. Our teacher was with Meiko, (she insisted we call her by her first name), and she was drunk the entire time. "Well, you got to start the school year with a drink, yeah?" she asked, sprawled on top of her desk.

Japanese and English blurred together, so I don't remember anything. What I do remember, is music class, which is where we are now.

"Hey, there!" the teacher said, hands on her hips. She had short, green hair with red goggles nestled on top of her bangs. "Are you excited to sing?" I bobbed my head. I loved music, along with Len and Miku. In kindergarten, we used to talk about becoming a band called the "Vocaloids". We actually composed a few songs as we grew older, but never publicly published it. The only reason I had been looking forward to high-school was because there was actually a chance to form a band of some sort.

"Soo, my name is Gumi Megpoid, and I'm your music teacher! I hope you warmed up, 'cause we're going to get started right away~" Anxiously, I started tapping my foot. Then, I stopped. Nobody wanted to look like the nerd who was excited for everything. Oh, woe is me, my habit of tapping my foot is crying out to me! It doesn't want to be ignored! While in a state of confuzzling depression, I realized someone was staring at me. To be more specific, a certain blond, blue-eyed, banana-loving boy.

Why the hell was he staring at me?

My cheeks flushed as I tried to stare at him back. Damn Len and his hypnotizing cerulean eyes! '_Rin, your face looked constipated.' _Len telepathed me. Not a word. I'll MAKE it a word! If you deny it, I'll get out my beloved road-roller and roll over you until you go into surgery!

HAHAHAHA!

Well, anyway, being the boss I am, I ignored him. "Class," Gumi was saying, "Music is a very important part of life. One of the most common kind of music is singing, so that's what we're doing today! Carrots!" she suddenly yelled. We all blinked. What?

"Oh, sorry, I have tourettes," she apologized. Okaay… And my name is Kagamine Rin. Does that make sense. So, my name really is Kagamine Rin, so I'm alive, so I don't have tourettes, but my awesome music teacher does, but- you know what, I'll stop thinking now.

"We are going to have a project where we sing a song! I know you guys are thinking, "A project on the first day of class?" Well, you know what?" Gumi's expression changed. "_Deal with it." _I shivered. Note to self: Don't make Gumi angry. "Anyway! You can do a duet, a group, whatever! I don't give a fudge, as long as you sing. 'Kay?" God, is this woman bipolar or something? "Yes!" the class chorused. Huh. If you think about it, music class is chorus class, which means- dammit, Rin, you said you would stop thinking! Mentally, I started to berate myself when Miku, (the hyper girl, in case you forgot), bounded over with a certain look to your face. "RINNY! YOU ARE GOING TO DO A DUET WITH LENNY! AND THAT'S THAT!" she declared very loudly. "Someone called?" asked Len, walking over like a normal person. EXCEPT HE'S NOT! "Good timing!" Miku cheered, "Do a duet with Rinny!" He shrugged. "Sure."

Suddenly, a devious grin found its way to his face. "Do you want to sing 'Spice'?" "Hell, no! Besides, it's meant for one person, you dumbass!" Blushing, I stomped out of the room. Yay.

* * *

**So, hey there! This is Lily, and… I'm trying out a multi-chapter story! I'm not too satisfied with the title, so any good titles, type it in!**


	4. In which Rinto is Defeated

It was currently lunch-time at this beautiful high school. Now that I think about it, I never told you the name, didn't I? It's called Manequire High School. How the hell they got that name, I don't know. Ask the principal.

Today's meal consisted of a suspicious red jelly, rice, some kind of sauce, and fruit. I blew my hair out of my face. I've got to pack my lunch from now on. Jello, rice, and sauce, oh my! Skipping over to where Len and Miku were sitting, I started to hum 'Somewhere over the Rainbow'. Miku made a face, "Rinny, are you sure that's… edible?" she asked carefully. "Yeah, that kind of seems like it has no shape, if you know what I mean," Len peered over my shoulder at the disgusting horror-filled meal. "What is that even made of?" "Hmm," I pondered, "The red thingy is made from the blood of vampires, the sauce is from the grisly bits of a grizzly bear, and the rice… actually seems normal." They both sighed heavily.

"Don't sigh on me, Miss Diva! You have freaking raw leeks for lunch!" "They're delicious! Very healthy, and low on calories! Plus," Here, she sighed dreamily, "the structure of the negi is absolutely beauti- hey wait a second! Rinny, did you just mistake my negi as a _leek?" _An angry aura started to leek from my best friend. Hahaha, leek. Get it? Yeah, yeah, I know the spelling is different, but still! It's punny! As I chuckled over this, the person who the pun started from hit me on the head. "Oww," I complained, "Do it lighter next time." "You know, that destroys the whole point," Len muttered. I whacked him on the head, which resulted in him bitch-slapping me.

Next thing I know, we were in a cat-fight, with the whole cafeteria as our spectators. Most of them were cheering for me. YES, CHEER FOR THE WINNER, SLAVES!

…

You didn't hear that.

Anyway, we started getting serious. Right punch, uppercut into the gut. Hey, that rhymed! In that second I was distracted, Len aimed an elbow jab at my ribs. DING DING! WE HAVE A WINNER! "Dammit, Len, that hurt!" "If I didn't make it hurt, that would destroy the purpose." Woah, deja vu. Students trickled back to their original seats, as this was normal. What? Surprised we have fights in the cafeteria? Or are you more surprised that the teachers never caught us? Stupid teachers. It's funny how they can somehow always catch you texting, but when a full-blown fight happens? Nope, they can't hear or see a thing.

"Carrots!" a voice suddenly said. Wait, that kind of sounds like Gumi. "Rin, Len!" she scolded, "You know better than that!"

"But it's just for fun!"

"You could've gotten hurt!"

"Right…" I snorted. Immediately, her eyes narrowed. "That is no way to treat a teacher! Detention for both of you!" "What!" we both groaned in unison. Kudos for look-alikes.

"Come after school to my classroom!" With that, she dramatically stomped away. Gumi should really be a drama teacher, I have a feeling she would be good at it. Suddenly, I felt a blow to my head. "Idiot!" Len huffed angrily, "Now we have detention on the first day of school!" "Yes, keep showering me with compliments. It's no easy feat, I know," I said, placing my hand over my chest. Really, it was very difficult to accomplish that. Len continued to huff and puff, blowing the high-school down.

Nah, I was just kidding.

"Rinny, Lenny!" Miku hustled over, "What on earth were you thinking! I mean, I know that your sexual tension builds up sometimes and you have to unleash it, but couldn't you wait a few more hours?" "Miku, you know I'm not even going to answer that question."

"Ehh~, O-Rin has romantic feelings toward me! I'm so honored," "Shut the hell up, I _so _do not!" However, you know better, seeing as I told you that I had a little crush on him. "Well, it is true that school is almost over!" Len continued. My heart sank. I had to go back home, which means talking to _her._ You wondering what I have against my mother? Well, I can't tell you that so quickly, can I? Adds to the suspense, ya' know?

* * *

As I reluctantly walked out the gates of Manequire, Len and Miku started turning the other way. Lucky ducks, they get to have each other's company! Insert sad face.

I dragged my feet, browsed through stores, and played with children at the park. Anything to shorten the time with my mother. I sighed. Anybody else wouldn't think she's so bad, but I just think she's so _irresponsible. _Every promise, broken. Every word, lies. Really, the only way Lily survived is through other people's kindness. (Lily is my mother, by the way,)

After several minutes, I finally arrived at the welcome mat on my porch. Deep breath, Rin. Nothing's going to happen, you'll be fine like every time before. Opening the door, I let out a hesitant, "I'm home!". "Welcome back, Rin!" Rinto greeted me. I smirked. "What? Is there something on my face?" "Noo…" I replied, "But, there's something on your shirt!" Quickly, I jabbed him on the side with my fingers.

"NOOO! I HAVE BEEN DEFEATED!" I giggled. I swear, Rinto is the only reason I'm still here. "Indeed, you have," I intoned in a deep voice, "You have been defeated by the Daughter of Evil!" Staring at each other, we collapsed into fits of laughter.

"Is Rinnn homee?" a voice drawled from the kitchen. Immediately, we ceased laughing. "Yes, mother." I said, all hints of mirth gone. Rin, conceal it, don't feel it.* "Aww, don't be so cold to your own mother!" she cooed, placing a hand on my cheek. I moved away. Lily pouted, "You should be thankful to have a loving mother!" I scoffed inwardly. Yeah, sure. Because apparently we have a _loving _relationship. That isn't how I view it.

"Mother," Rinto urged, "Go back to sleep, you had a… _rough _day." I walked up the stairs to my room, rolling my eyes as I went. Heh. Lily's job is basically being a hooker. We all know that's how she got Rinto and me. I sighed melancholically. Why am I sighing so much? Won't I ever stop?**

Burying my head into my favorite orange pillow, I started to scream. "Why? WHY?"

_Why?_

* * *

* Frozen creators, don't sue me! :3

** Apple pie to those who get the reference! (Hint: It's a song)

The tabs/paragraphs are driving me crazy! Please forgive any techinical errors~


	5. In where Oranges Rule Over All

Bored.

Bored.

Boorreed.

Hey, I kind of sound like the Annoying Orange, don't I? I love that fruit. Every day, I imagine that orange in my mouth, the juice squirting into my mouth, becoming a glorious heaven inside.

You did not hear that. Actually, just… hit yourself hard on the head until you get into coma! That sounds good.

I finally recovered from the whole, 'screaming in my pillow' thing. Apparently, pillows do not actually muffle your voice that much. Rinto came in to ask if I was PMSing. Excuse me, but I'm the girl, not him. Although, he could pass as one.

Right now it's about six o'clock in the morning. The day has arrived! Rin Rui Kagamine has woken up early. I imagined trumpets blowing, confetti being sprinkled over me. Yes, yes, I am the number one princess in the whole wide world!

My good-for-nothing mother was currently on the couch, recovering from her hangover. I don't care if this gets me kicked from 'I Love Mommy!' club, but she deserves it.

I started to get changed into my school outfit and adjusted the bow resting on top of the mass of blond hair. I get the most awful bedhead, sometimes. One time, it looked like I had a bob! That's not necessarily a bad thing, but still!

* * *

(Time Skip!)

Homeroom was about to begin, and I was chatting away with Miku. Len was mysteriously absent. "Rinny, why do you think Lenny isn't here?" Miku asked me, while combing through her long, teal pigtails. I rolled my eyes. "Believe it or not, it's not that rare to be sick. In fact, I get sick at least every three months!" "I'm not talking about you, I'm talking about Lenny! Geez, the whole world doesn't revolve around you!" Annoyed, I messed up one of her pigtails. "Hey! That took a long time to get through. But, I suppose," Miku flashed me a smug grin, "You're just jealous that I have long hair, and you don't!"

I growled softly. God, how many times did she have mood swings! I thought only pregnant women were supposed to get those! Oh, or maybe Miku is PMSing?

"Good morning, everyone!" SeeU walked into the room, orange clipboard in hand. "Call out 'here' when I say your name! Gumi!" "Here!" "Luka!" "Here!" And so on forth. I blanked out until SeeU called my name, "Rin!" "Yeah?" Giggles chorused through the room. She sighed, "Please pay better attention next time, Rin." "Sure." "Well, next is… Kagamine Len?" "Sensei, he's not here today!" I heard Miku say next to me. "Alright, thank you for the information, Miku."

Resting my head on my arms, I dozed off until the bell rung for first period. "Alright! Have a nice day, everyone!" With that, SeeU walked out the door. And then…

The evil monster…

The manifestation of evil…

_Haku Yowane._

* * *

(Time Skip~)

"Miku, that was the worst math class ever," I complained to the teal-haired diva. She was _still _combing through her hair. Momentarily, she looked up, "That's because you didn't have Len to cheat off of." "That is true," I admitted, "But that woman detests me! I swear, she gave me the evil eye for the entire lesson! And I was paying attention that time!" "Your problem, not mine." I, since I was _so _mature, blew a raspberry.

* * *

(Time Skip Galore!)

Currently, it was music class with Gumi. Yay! Said teacher flounced in. "Hi~ Are you guys ready to sing? Carrots!" Oh, yeah, I forgot about her tourettes. "Today, we'll focus on our project! Has everyone chosen a song?"

Dead silence.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be _too _harsh on you, since it's only the second day of school, but you have to figure it out by the end of this week! 'Kay?" "Alright," we all replied. "I'll be giving you the rest of this period to think about it some more, SO GET YOUR MINDS WORKING!" Gumi roared at the end of the sentence. I flinched. Mental note; don't get on Gumi's bad side. The classroom broke out in whispers, most of them decided to work together. I would've done a duet with Len, but since he's not here…

I raised my hand. "Gumi, can I text my partner?" "You know you can't text during class. Besides, you can just talk to your partner!" "But, he's not here today!" At this, the green-haired woman pondered. Finally, she nodded. "Alright, but you only get a minute!" Hurriedly, I whipped out my orange phone, (did you notice almost everything I owned was orange?) and texted Len.

* * *

_To: Len Kagamine_

_From: Rin Kagamine_

hey, what do u want to do for our song?

* * *

I started tapping my foot. Surprisingly, the reply came fairly quick.

* * *

_To: Rin Kagamine_

_From: Len Kagamine_

our best one. you know, butterfly on your right shoulder?

* * *

_To: Len Kagamine_

_From: Rin Kagamine_

kk, get well soon! i'll miss kicking your ass at lunch

* * *

_To: Rin Kagamine_

_From: Len Kagamine_

thnx, i feel the love

* * *

_To: Len Kagamine_

_From: Rin Kagamine_

:)

* * *

With that, I shut off my phone, tucking it in my pocket. Memories flew into my hea- bad Rin, we're not going down memory lane again! _You know you want to~ _my conscience said. I huffed in frustration.

"Where the heck did I put my music binder..?" I muttered to myself, sifting through random papers, books, and oranges. Finally, I caught sight of it. "Hah! I have conquered my bag!" Immediately, everyone whipped their heads toward me.

…

I _so _want to die right now.

"Nothing to see here, folks!" I yelled, slamming my hand down on my desk, "Shoo, shoo!" They still stared at me. I could almost read their minds. "_Oranges are awesome, we should serve Rin Kagamine." _

No?

Alrighty, let's go to the silent treatment technique! Although, it's supposed to be a group doing it to a person, not a person to a group. Ah, whatever, I'm a unique child in this cruel world! I opened my music binder, and flipped to the very back. There it was! The first song Len and I ever created. NOOO! I'm being carried away to memory lane! Fight back, come on, I'm stronger than this! Deep breath, deep breath.

Anyway, I skimmed through the lyrics. There was really no need, I memorized it by heart, I sung it so many times.

I grinned. I couldn't wait until the project was presented. Maybe we could rick-roll them! With a road roller!

What is this rick-rolling, anyway?


	6. In which Kaito is an Ice-cream Freak

Finally, the day of the presentation was here! I practiced really hard on it, (even though I probably didn't need it, I could sing that song in my sleep), and I'm sure Len did, too. Remember, not-really-twins telepathy? _I have the sixth sense. Mwahaha!_

Yeah. This story is full of awkwardness, isn't it? Or am I imagining it?

First, Miku and this blue-haired guy sang a song called, "World is Mine." I didn't know she turned it into a duet. And that blue-haired guy, what was his name? "Len, who is the guy singing with Miku?" I whispered, slightly leaning over. "Kaito," he answered, "Also known as the ice-cream freak. I don't mean that in a bad way, but that guy is _obsessed _with it."

Thoughtfully, I pondered. He was a pretty good singer, maybe he would join Vocaloid? _Well, Rin, you got to make the band first. Are you stupid?_ Shut up, me. _No, I'm you, I won't shut up. And by the way, you have a brain capacity of a doughnut. _Bye.

I'm messed up somewhere in the head, aren't I? In kindergarten, I believed I was a bunny because Miku said I looked like one. So for an entire day, all I did was crunch on carrots and hop around. I was very gullible back then. You know the saying, "What's wet and clueless? Your face!" and then someone splashes water on you? That doesn't work on me, anymore. Hopefully, no one tries that on me again.

* * *

"Len~ It's our turn!" I poked him on the shoulder. "Alright, alright," Len grumbled. The duet had just finished "World is Mine". We stood up in front of the class.

'_One, two, one two three four!" _I was the one who started this song, even though I was the backup, I'm pretty proud of myself.

_**Saw a butterfly sitting on your right shoulder**_

_**as I kissed you in the very corner of the room**_

_**I learned how it feels to experience true pain**_

_**The piano's sounds rebound, **_

At this point, Len added his voice to mine, music overloading my senses.

_**in my head they spin round.. **_

_**Ohh~**_

I inhaled, exhaled, grinning. I was going to need my breath!

_**Ah, saw a butterfly sitting on your right shoulder**_

_**as I kissed you in the very corner of the room**_

_**I learned how it feels to experience true pain**_

_**The piano's sounds rebound, in my head they spin round**_

Whoot, Len's solos. Why don't get any solos? I should ask him about that next time. Ah, this isn't the time to be thinking about this. Concentrate, Rin!

_**I am having the worst nightmare,**_

_**and I desperately need someone here to wake me up**_

_**What happens early on; at the start of the**_

_**story's not worthy of importance**_

_**Please don't ask me where I want to go because**_

_**I won't be able to answer you, y'know~**_

_**The night was too impressive for me,**_

_**so it dazzled me and now I've lost my way**_

_**Making my lashes longer, and shaping them carefully**_

_**Wearing eyeliner and a hint of lipstick too**_

This kind of makes Len seem gay, doesn't it?

_**Saw a butterfly sitting on your right shoulder**_

_**as I kissed you in the very corner of the room**_

_**I learned how it feels to experience true pain**_

_**The piano's sounds rebound, in my head they spin round**_

_**(In my head they spin round~**_

_**In the corner of the room~**_

_**In my head they spin round~)**_

_**While I was standing out in the rain,**_

_**my hair got all wet and looked frozen and strange**_

_**All my loneliness went down the drain,**_

_**while I waited outside for you; cold and afraid**_

_**When I follow you; then run away,**_

_**it means that I want you to follow me as well**_

_**If you think that it's all just a joke,**_

_**you will surely get hurt - I hope you understand**_

_**Painted my nails in red, put a cheap ring on my finger**_

_**If I get hurt again, I'll buy some new earrings**_

Once again, Len sounds gay.

_**Hold onto me tight, cause I have this void inside**_

_**You're the only one who can make my heart feel alright**_

_**So aren't you the one? The only one I need**_

_**I know that you are.. I can't control my needs**_

_**Feelings of regret make me feel like giving up**_

_**My-self pity, or my pleasure, which one will come out on top?**_

_**I need this to stop, or I'll end up going mad**_

_**Give me one moment of feeling I'm at ease...**_

Tears started to prick. Furiously, I swiped my eyes. This is no time to cry like a sissy!

_**What's leaking out my wounds, is it blood or is it my love?**_

_**I feel it dripping out, ahh~**_

_**Feelings of regret make me feel like giving up**_

_**My-self pity, or my pleasure, which one will come out on top?**_

_**I need this to stop, or I'll end up going mad**_

_**Give me one moment of feeling I'm at ease...**_

_**Hold onto me tight, cause I have this void inside**_

_**You're the only one who can make my heart feel alright**_

_**So aren't you the one? The only one I need**_

_**I know that you are.. I can't control my needs**_

_**Saw a butterfly sitting on your right shoulder**_

_**as I kissed you in the very corner of the room**_

_**I learned how it feels to experience true pain**_

_**The piano's sounds rebound, in my head they spin round.. **_

We ended, our voices drawing out the last note. My head really is spinning, maybe I got _too _into the song. Is it just me, or is the room rippling? "In my head they spin round~" I sang, before passing out. Whoops, forgot to mention that I couldn't sleep last night. Silly me.

* * *

**I know this seems a little short, but I'm really busy these days. What are teachers thinking, giving us 3 projects in one week?**


	7. In Which Pokemon Geeks Appear

"_…__Sensei, when … Rin wake…" _Huh, what's happening? I can't open my eyes. Too sleepy. Back to sleep for me, I guess.

"Rin, Rin, Rin!" Who is that voice saying my name? It sounds familiar too. Fluttering my eyes, I shifted my head. Yellow, blue, and white blurred together. "You're finally awake!" The voice, who I now recognized as Len, said in a relieved tone. "Of course I am, you sissy. Just forgot to sleep enough." Slowly, I started to regain my strength. I sat up, promptly banging my head against Len's. "Ow!" he complained, "Don't do that!" "Don't lean over me like a creepy stalker, then!" "Do you have a fever, O-Rin? Your face is red." I felt my cheeks. They did feel a little warm. Suddenly, I slapped myself.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he yelled. "Lenny, what's going on?" Miku entered the room, books in hand. "Hey, Miku, what are you holding?" I asked, curious. "You have to go home early, you lucky duck." _Hell yeah! _"YAAAY!" I cheered like an annoying schoolgirl. Wait a minute. Aren't I describing myself right there? I don't think I'm that annoying, am I?

"Leeenn," I whined, "Carry me home." Now, kids, let's just think what I said a few seconds ago. Did the nurse drug me? Did she even have permission to do that? As I pondered on this for a little while, I failed to notice the faint blush on Len's face. How do I know this now? Because he told me after this whole fiasco. Picasso. Morocco. Meloco. Not a word. I'll _make _it one, then!

I get off track way to easily. That is not a question, it is a fact. "Rinny, are you quite all right?" Miku asked me cautiously. "Just daaandy, why'd you ask?" I drawled. "Because you're about to fall out of the bed." Len deadpanned. And alas, I did fall. Bummer. "Leenn, pick me up!" I waved my hands around. "N-no way!" Len cried, stuttering. This was so unlike his usual self, why was banana boy like this? "Please?" I stuck out my lower lip, widening my already big cerulean eyes. Ah, the 'puppy-dog look'. Always works. Len sighed, caving in.

"Fine,"

As soon as he uttered those words, I jumped onto his back, wrapping my legs around his waist. I stuck out a V-sign. "Koala-bear pose!" I almost could see an anime-sweatdrop going down their heads. Miku randomly pulled out a GPS. "You know where Rinny lives, Len?" she questioned, "I have a GPS if you need one." "He knows where I live, we all live next to each other, dumbass." "If I'm a dumbass, you're a… a hobo with no education!" I stared. Slowly, I shook my head. There was no hope for the teal-haired girl. "That's got to be the lamest retort I ever heard, Mi-chan," Len said in a flat tone. See, even the shota agrees. The boy in question turned his head around, as if sensing the insulting remark in my mind.

"Rin, were you insulting me in your head?" Len questioned. Shit, he really did know what I was thinking. He must have noticed my guilty expression, because his changed rapidly as well. A face I knew too well. "Rin Kagamine," he growled, "_You got ten seconds to run."_ I quickly jumped off Len's back before crashing into the ground. "Holy fruitcake, that hurts like hell,"

He sighed, and picked me off the floor, swinging my body onto his shota-ish back. What does a shota's back look like? Well, it's really skinny and bony, with a really, really waarrmmm bbaaaccckk… Zzz "Hey, wake up!" Opening up my drowsy eyes, I glimpsed teal hair. I slapped it. "Don't do that, Rinny. By the way, we should really get you back home. It's been an hour! Onward, Sir Len!" And with that, Miku bounded off. Len shifted me on his back, then walked out the door. You know, I'm surprised that he didn't make a corny line, yet. I mean, he's a bit of a perv. Pfffft.

* * *

(Time Skip~)

We stopped in front of my house. Walking up to the doorstep, Len repeatedly banged on the door. "Hey, open up!" he yelled, still bashing the door. "Len," I croaked, "the door says that it hurts. Don't torture doors. You won't get any jobs!" He looked at my oddly. "Ookay,"

**"****WHO THE HELL IS BANGING DOORS, HUH? YOU WON'T GET A GOLD STAR FOR DOING IT!"** Rinto roared, flinging open the door. "Oh, hey. Why you here so early?" "Rin passed out from exhaustion." "_Rin. Look at me._" I flinched at his tone. "Uhh," I racked my head for a reasonable explanation. "Look! A sale on oranges!" "Really?" Rinto turned his head. Stupid brother. I dashed, before remembering I was on Len's back. The end result was using him as a kickboard. "Mwahaha!" I cackled while I ran away, slightly hobbling.

I fell on my face.

**"****THERE ARE NO ORANGES. I'M GOING TO UNLEASH MY RAGE!"** "Rinto, have you been playing too much Pokemon?" Len asked, slightly cautious. "Maybe," "Hell yeah, bro!" They high-fived. Is this what they call 'geeking out'? Oh, right, my escape plan. I crawled away. I want to watch Fairy Tail. Everyone knows that Wendy is too much of a crybaby, Lucy is a motivational cheerleader, and Natsu… Well, basically, he's badass. "Woot~" I cheered. The two Pokemon fans looked at me. Whoops, I screwed up.

**"****RIN!"** They both screamed simultaneously. I took out a pair of sunglasses that I always kept in my pocket. "Who is this Rin?" I said in a poor Irish accent, "I do not know of her." "You're not fooling anyone." The banana-boy told me. Once again, he scooped me up. I pouted, sticking my tongue out. I swear to God, Len is like my Gemini. Gemini… I floated off to the world of Fairy Tail. Ahh~ "I'll put Rin in her room!" I heard Len say to my idiotic bro. "Alright, don't do anything dirty!" "Rinto!" Fading off to Fairy Tail…

* * *

**So, I was thinking about doing a bonus chapter where Fairy Tail and Vocaloid met! I kind of got it out of the fanfic, "Rima Can't Spell". Yay! Good idea, or not good idea, review! Remember, every time you review, a melon gets its wings. Digital coin if you get the reference!**


	8. In Which Hide and Seek is Over

I slowly awoke to a warm presence next to me. Suddenly, the hot-thing-in-question shifted. My eyes blurred for a second and then found blond hair in front of me. "HEY!" I screamed. "AHH!" The thing shot up. Len? "What the hell do you think you're doing in my bed?" I asked menacingly. "We got to go to the guild, Rin, hurry up!" Len bounced up and down on my bed. "What guild?" I asked. Did he finally crack? He stared at me oddly. "Fairy Tail, of course, where else?"

Huh?

I glanced over at the dresser. On it was a ring that had gold and silver keys attached. "Am I Lucy? Is Len Natsu? Then," Here, I paused in my thoughts, "Who is Gray?"

"Hey, Len!" I chirped. "Want to play a game?" "Suure."

"Who is blond and has blue eyes?"

"You."

"Who is really scary and can Requip?"

"...I cannot say her name." Len ominously said.

"Okaay. Who is your rival?"

"Rinto, that ice prick!" I did not see that coming. My ray of sunshine, Rinto?

"Last question! Who is a demon and is a bartender?"

"Gumi." Huh, oddly fitting. What do you guys think?

…

Of course you can't answer, what am I thinking?

"O-Rin~" Len whined, "Let's go! We're going to be late!" He burped out fire, can't say that was expected. Well, Fairy Tail was a crazy place, right?

I'll fit right in!

* * *

"Woah," I mumbled. I saw Meiko, my social studies teacher, gulping down a barrel of booze. "MORE!" she demanded, harshly setting it down. Geez, how is she not dead from all that drinking? Unless Health lied to me in middle school when it said that drinking cut down your years of life. NOOO! Is Barney a lie, too?

Len, who had run off somewhere when I was deep in philosophical thought, came up to me with a poster in his hand."Hey, hey!" he said, "Let's take this job!" I studied it carefully.

* * *

REWARD: 14,00 Jewels

Capture these bandits and you get the reward.

* * *

I sweatdropped. Well, that was pretty blunt. Underneath was a picture of three men in black suits. I scratched my head, didn't they look familiar? Oh well, it probably wasn't that important. "Sure,"

I agreed. "Yay!"

Oh my God.

A flying Miku.

What?

"Let's go, Rin and Miku!" "Exactly what is that?" I asked, pointing to a teal-colored cat with wings. The cat-in-question developed an offended expression. "Rin~ It's me, Miku! You know, the Exceed?" "Excuse me for a second," I clapped my hand over my mouth and ran out as fast as I could. When I was finally at a safe distance, I began to laugh.

"Pfft!" Rolling on the floor, I obtained many strange looks in my direction. "Mommy, what's she doing?" I heard a boy ask. "Look away, Piko, it's rude!" The mother of the child ushered her son away. If even possible, I laughed harder. "Bwahaha!" "O-Rin, where'd you run off to?" Len was towering over me, a disapproving expression on his face.

"Nothing, did you hand in the job to Mirajane?" I asked. "Who the hell is Mirajane, are you okay?" "I meant Gumi, sorry." "Yeah, of course I did, what do I look like, stupid?" "Yes, in the matter of fact, you do. Now stop this useless banter and go on the stupid freakin' job!" I felt like a mother right now.

"Rin-chan!" A voice cried out. No, there's no way. She can't be here, this is a happy dream. "Rin-chan, get over here!" The overly sweet voice called out. A hand dug into my skin, blood bubbling up, staining the woman's white nails. "Naughty, naughty, you made my nails ruined!" My mother clucked her tongue. "Go home, immediately." "No!" I broke away from her grip and fled for my life. "Len, help!"

Len's shadow seemed to grow. "You got to obey your mommy, O-Rin!" His voice was mocking. Where was my friend? Whoever this… this thing was, it wasn't Len. "Miku?" The Exceed, which I've almost forgotten about, shook her head. No.

"Oh, do you want to play hide and seek? Well, I'll be it!" Mother's voice drifted through the wind.

Where can I hide?

I ran back into the Fairy Tail guild, where it was mysteriously empty. Running upstairs, I hid in a closet. "Ding dong~ Time is up!" I heard footsteps. Thud. Thunk. Glass shattering.

"Where on earth could you be hiding, Rin-chan?" This was quickly becoming a nightmare.

"Not on the first floor, I see! What about… the second?" I held my breath, heart pounding against my ribs. I didn't dare to shift, or the wood might've creaked. "This game is almost over, come out, come out, wherever you are?"

Suddenly, a song came on. "Ooh~ I love this song, it perfectly describes this situation!" My mother giggled eerily.

띵동 문을 열어다오

내가 왔단다 숨으려해도 소용없어

She's going to kill me.

띵동 어서 열어다오

내가 왔단다 도망치기엔 이미 늦었어

Footsteps...

창문새로 보는

너와 눈이 마주쳤어

겁에 질린 두 눈

가까이서 보고싶어

띵동 내가 들어간다 어서 도망쳐

술래잡기를 하며 놀자

띵동 내가 들어 왔다

어서 숨어라

숨바꼭질을 하며 놀자

쿵쾅대는 너의 발소리가 들려오네

거칠어진 너의 숨소리가 들리는 듯

"Rin-chan, come out, come out, wherever you are!" I shivered, clutching my knees even tighter.

꼭꼭 숨어라 머리카락 보일라

꼭꼭 숨어라 머리카락 보일라

꼭꼭 숨어라 머리카락 보일라

꼭꼭 숨어라 머리

똑똑 방문 앞에 왔다

들어갈껀데 허락은 구하지 않을께

똑똑 방에 들어왔다

어디 숨었나

게임은 점점 끝나려 해

너의 방에 있는

She was so close...

침대 밑을 살펴봤어

여기에는 없네 다음은 옷장 안이야

"What a good idea, are you in the closet?"

띵동 여기있네

"Found you..!"

띵동 이제 찾았네

니가 술래

띵동 이제 찾았네

네가 술래

띵동 내가 이겼네

네가 술래

띵동 벌칙받아라

띵동 게임끝났다

아무도 없네

띵동 모두다 안녕

I screamed, and my world became **pitch black.**

* * *

**Lyrics to Korean Song about, Hide and Seek by SeeU:**

Ding-dong,

Hurry, open the door,

I have come for you,

Trying to hide from me is futile.

Ding-dong,

Hurry, open the door,

I have come for you,

It's already too late to run, dear.

Peering through your window,

Our eyes met out of pure luck,

You're too frozen in fear,

I want to see you up close.

Ding-dong,

I am coming in now,

Hurry up and run,

Let us play chase and have fun together.

Ding-dong,

Now I have walked in here,

Make sure you hide well,

We need to play a game of go seek.

The clear sound of footsteps,

You can be heard throughout your house,

And your trembling breathing,

Is echoing around this room.

You need to learn how to hide … (I see you…)

You need to learn how to hide … (I see you…)

You need to learn how to hide… (I see you…)

Oh look, I can see your hair...

Knock, knock,

I'm outside your room now,

I am coming in,

I won't bother to ask permission.

Knock, knock,

I am inside your room,

Show me where you are,

This game will surely be ending soon.

I check under your bed,

Located beside your table,

There's no sign of movement,

Next, I guess, I'll try your closet…

(Ding-dong, oh look, here you are…)

Ding-dong,

You were here all the time, (You're it)

Ding-dong,

I have found you now, (Now you're it)

Ding-dong,

That must mean I've won (Now you're it)

Ding-dong,

Time for your demise.

(Ding-dong,

The game has finished,

No one's left…

Ding-dong,

Goodbye, everyone…)


End file.
